


Different Worlds

by aethernity



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethernity/pseuds/aethernity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AU prompts based off <a href="http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/77213057746/au-ideas">this post on Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: protester and police officer AU (deviated slightly from)

Sergeant Sakurada Hiromu glances at the man sitting opposite him, unsure what to think. For someone who’d been arrested by Special Security the second the supposedly-peaceful protest began and all but dragged into the nearest police van, the fellow is pretty calm - heck, Hiromu thinks, the man hardly even struggled. Even now, he’s staring out the window at the street, a small smirk on his face. 

How the mastermind behind a protest, despite being well on his way to jail, could be completely unperturbed by his circumstances, Hiromu would never know.

"So. Enter, was it?" The smirk on the other man’s face widens. Hiromu’s seen the files, the data that the intelligence forces had managed to track the mysterious online persona back to. Son of a well-to-do family, graduate of an elite university, no criminal record… None of the things mentioned in the file pointed to why exactly someone with a bright future would want to risk everything to depose a politician in power. (Hiromu was well aware that the politician in question had overstayed his welcome and his term by about ten years, but as things went for law enforcement, a duty was a duty.) "You’re going to jail, and security forces have already surrounded everyone. What now?"

Enter meets his gaze coolly, dark eyes gazing at Hiromu through a curtain of brown. “You honestly think that is all I can do?” 

Hiromu raises his eyebrows, but never manages to ask his second question. The wave of thunderous cheering, though slightly muffled by distance and the walls of the van, reaches their ears, and in that moment Hiromu knows that a tyrant has been overthrown.

For the first time in a long time, the Seat of the State is free. 

—-

Later that day, Hiromu and his bunkmates stare at the television, the images flashing across the screen. On every channel in every language are images and reports that proclaim “Dictator Overthrown - People’s Movement Of The Decade”. The last thing anyone expected was that the President’s personal bodyguards were comprised entirely of turncoats who were more than willing to seize him and force him to step down while the protesters outside kept national security occupied.

_"You honestly think that is all I can do?"_

Hiromu sits bolt upright. No, he honestly didn’t think so at all.

—-

Four months down, and the Seat of the State is occupied once again. This one, the Commander endlessly boasts, is highly capable - politically savvy, intelligent, and with a heart for the people. He’s asked to see Enter, and requested that two people from the Special Security Branch accompany him. Hiromu and Corporal Iwasaki drew the short sticks. 

The doors open, and two officers escort Enter in. He’s thinner now, his hair shorter than it was before, but that air of confidence still remains. He walks in, despite the handcuffs and shackles, like he has every right to be in the Presidential Office, and the air of a political prisoner disappears with every step that brings him closer to the new President. 

"I’m sorry for the wait." The President takes a few steps forward before embracing Enter like a long-lost friend (which, Hiromu reminds himself, he is), and in those few seconds, Hiromu’s eyes meet Enter’s, and the familiar smirk returns to Enter’s face. 

_"You honestly think that is all I can do?"_

Bribery, conspiracy, treason, and disturbing the peace, all supported by a network of accomplices and safety nets to make sure his plan succeeded, not to mention the ability to implicate virtually no one else over the past four months. No, Hiromu thinks. 

He doesn’t think so at all.


End file.
